


低潮

by cryogenic



Category: Naruto, Rue des Boutiques Obscures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, It Is Really Hard to Describe What I Want to Tell, M/M, angst with happy ending
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryogenic/pseuds/cryogenic





	低潮

低潮

0  
他们都说，你是从河的上游漂下来的。身上的衣服被流水中的顽石撕得破破烂烂，在四月刚刚开始泛滥的春水里沉沉浮浮，就像一条将沉未沉的小船。  
为此他深信不疑。那些人既然已经拯救了他，那么便没有理由继续欺骗他。况且，假使他伸出手来，还能够摸到自己后脑勺上那个边缘正在收缩的凹陷。那块疤有指甲盖的大小，头皮因为它的缘故总是紧绷绷的，而且为了这块疤，他是在出院一个月后照镜子时才突然意识到自己的发尾是卷的，不是很厉害，不过确实算是卷发。  
他们还说，我们把你打捞上来时你已经快要死了，你在床上躺了整整一周，每个人都说“这个年轻人算是没救了”，可是你却醒了过来，睁开了眼睛，第一个问题却是：“我是谁。”  
是啊，他是谁？  
只有在意外发生的那一刻人才会意识到常理是骗人的东西。重要的不是未来，我亲爱的，是过去。未来或许是鸟，是远方，是歌手婉转而上的高音，但是过去却是根，是定音鼓，是最宏大交响乐里低音提琴拉响的第一个音符。  
他还是在想，我是谁。他被救起时穿的衣服里空无一物，或许曾有过的东西也可能散佚在了滚滚的流水之中。救助他的人说，只有下葬的人穿的衣服才会如此空荡荡，你仍然活着，总得有点儿能够证明自己是谁的东西呀。  
他确实没有，什么都没有，甚至名字也没有。所有人都在毫无必要地小心翼翼，试探性地猜测着他过去的绰号，并用这些外号来称呼他。最新的那个名叫独眼龙，因为他少了一只眼睛，而且是整个眼球都给从眼眶里挖出来，当他撑开那只空荡荡的眼皮时，只能在一片空洞中注视着里面长好的肉。在出门时，为了防止不必要的麻烦，他往往会戴上黑色的眼罩将那一边的眼睛蒙住。  
这是一处陈年旧伤，所以他喜欢这个带着明目张胆的冒犯意识的名字，便干脆保留了下来。每次他遇到一个新人，他会说的是“您好，我是这个镇子上新来的人，很高兴认识你。”可是他想，如果下次遇到某个足够感兴趣的熟人时，自己其实可以跟他说：“嗨，您好，陌生人，我是独眼龙。”  
好了，现在他有着一间卧室，还有一份位于这间卧室底下5米处的工作，一沓自他被救起时之前以及之后一个月的报纸，以及一个绰号。  
哦，对了，也许还有一颗求知的心，毕竟追忆过去是一种劳神劳力却极有可能一无所获的行为。

1  
对于现在落脚的这处河岸边的小镇，他的观点是：他不妨居于此处。不管他失去记忆没有，因为在他知道或者以为自己已经忘掉的地方，世间所有的城镇几乎都是相似的。最重要的一点是：所有的酒馆都是在晚上开门。  
这是世界的公理。  
所以无碍他花费整个下午时间坐在卧室的窗前借着顶窗漏进来的阳光翻阅那些旧报纸。他喜欢坐在窗户前面，更方便他看见不远处灰蓝色的宽广水面。  
那些报纸还在增加，他花费了很多时间精力去搜集所有的报纸，他唯一的信息来源。可是这儿太过于潮湿，才几个月过去，那些纸已经开始泛黄发脆，翻阅时能够嗅到那几不可闻的属于过去的涩味。  
很快，两个月的报纸已经被他翻阅完毕了。什么都没有。哪怕是广告版里最小的一个角落也吝啬于提及一位落水的青年。所以他开始翻阅地图，这个小镇作为一处战后被划分出来的自由贸易区，被夹在几个大国之间，可怜巴巴得像个受气的孩子，却被放在了图纸的最中心地区。那条汤汤大河在那张以蓝绿色为基准色的图纸上变成了窄窄的一条线，如同扭动的蠕虫一般自他落脚的这个小圆圈一路向上穿越不知多少个与它类似的小圆圈。  
他的铅笔头一路向上，划过了所有可能的圆，却依旧不知道这一笔的终点会落在哪里，所以他仍然需要思考，就像试图用空荡荡的掌心在大海里捕鱼那般思考。  
他还记得些什么呢？有时候他会突然地想起一些数字和字母的组合，紧接着是一些像是材料的名称；飞机、船；男人女人张开的口；陌生国家的风景、车流，以及更多的像是地下室一样的场景。它们全像黄昏时分的鸦群一样打他的眼前飞过，黑压压一片，根本分不清谁是谁。当有其他国家的旅客路过他所在的酒馆时，不论他们来自哪个国家，他总是能够清晰地听懂他们的语言。  
他试着把那些像鱼尾一般浮现在他脑子里的数字写在纸上，起初围绕在他身边如同磨砂灯泡似的乳白色空气不知不觉地黯淡了下去，一点点淡淡的红色镀了上来，他知道，现在是时候收拾收拾下楼去了。

这间酒馆有两处门，一处比较宽敞，一处则比较窄小。窄小的那处门口的灯坏掉了，狭小的巷子黑得几乎能将活人一口吞下，所以除了他之外几乎不会有别人从那儿出入。可是这是他这段时间以来第三次看见那个人直接推开那扇门，如同一个模糊的影子那般在最里端的桌子就坐。每一次，他都只挑着另一个女招待离他最近的时候出现，点一杯酒，坐个十来分钟，离开时杯子只会空一半。  
那儿并不是划给他的服务区域，可是他仍然大步向那儿走去，赶在迎面走去面颊上带着红色的女招待之前。  
“嗨，您好，陌生人，我是独眼龙。”  
一切都和预想的一样，不管是开场白还是其他的。他笑着说，“我已经注意您好久了，这是您来的第四回，今天请让我来为您服务吧，请问您今天想要点什么呢？”  
那个陌生来客抬起头来，他还是穿着黑衣服，这几天他都穿着只适合去参加丧礼的黑衣服，一头同色的长发束在背后，眼睛也是黑色的，下眼睑被缺乏睡眠的青黑色包围着。  
“第五次。”陌生人突兀地开口说道。  
“好的，第五——什么？”  
“其实，这是我来的第五次。”他说。这个男人脸上有着很重的泪沟，以至于盖过了他本应该有的年轻容颜。这是个年轻男人，眼睛像个孩子似的，大得不像话，在黯淡的灯光下那两条纵横于鼻眼之间的沟壑就像泪水冲刷出来的溪流。  
“也许有一次——”他说着，拉开了那个男人身边的椅子，坐了下来，印着店标的可笑长围裙铺在他腿上。  
“也许第一次，我错过了你，但是请再给我一个机会，告诉我那本来应该是什么样子。”他说。  
3  
陌生男人今夜留到了打烊，此时是凌晨三点，他的后背贴着铸铁的椅背，发辫在背后随着蔓延而上的困意轻轻晃动，略显病态的苍白脸色被酒精浸润成浅淡的红。  
这儿没人知道他到底是谁，来自哪里。作为失去记忆的人他在这儿还有个归宿，可是这位远方的来客并没有。他孑然一身。

他问他：“请问客人来自哪里？”  
他一边回答着：“来自上游。”，同时冷淡地干完面前的麦芽酒。  
那只留在楼上的铅笔被无形的手捡起，从他所在的这个小圆圈起步，一路向上。  
他又问：“您是什么职业呢？”  
那个人耸耸肩，说了一句：“我刚刚辞职了，过去的事并不重要。”  
过去的事或许如浪如沙，但是总有什么能够留下它们的痕迹。“不，我知道您是谁。”他突兀地说道。  
“我记得这张脸，您是一名很有名的律师，宇智波鼬，对吗？”他轻声地说，对面的人饮酒的动作一滞，之后才慢慢继续。他继续道：  
“我看过不少关于您的报道，您是个好人。”  
“可是别人并不这么说，况且你也并不了解我。”他说，脸颊上显出了不自然的红晕，“请帮我……再加一杯酒。”  
“但是您做了一件好事，对吗……好吧。”他有点儿落寞地站起，被叉着腰的老板娘吆喝着走向了另一个角落，“我等会还会过来的。”

之后无数次他想试着撬开他的口——从他的衣着、到发型、到如同宠物一般乖顺地趴在他边上的手袋，都没有成功。  
气恼得他几乎要按住他的头，吻住他，再将舌头伸进去。让他的睫毛擦在自己的眼睑上。  
很难解释他为何会有这样的想法，就像他们之间已经无数次这样做过一样。他在内厅的另一个角落闭上眼睛，眼前却出现了那个黑发男人的脸，各种角度，以及细微的表情，一切都像之前已经深深地刻入他脑中，只待合适的时刻唤醒一般。

在打烊后，他示意老板，这个人是和我一起的,便架住那个男人的肩膀走出了店面，走上了楼梯。  
他们身高相仿，可是宇智波鼬却比他瘦削了太多，他架着他就像背着一只风筝，风一来他就会飞走，再也不见，带着他对过去所有的谜题一起离开。  
想到这里，他将那个男人抱得更紧了一些。  
那位远方来客，就像沉沉入睡一般靠在他的肩头。原本梳理整齐的头发散了一半。他只是想帮帮忙，就伸手将它们从他开始出汗的脸颊上拨开，可就在此时，他听见了两个字。  
起初他并不确定，可是鼬低垂在他肩头的嘴唇又重复了一遍。  
“止水。”他说。  
那两个字电流一样从他的脑子里蹿过，奇异地带来了短暂的麻痹感。  
“止水……”他继续说，这次睁开了眼睛，雾蒙蒙的双眼却不知到底是在看哪里，垂在身体另一侧的手动了起来，他似乎是想做点儿什么，可是动作却被摄入过多的酒精所麻痹变得不成样子。  
“止水……我……”  
他又重复了一遍。那几个反复重复的音节让他想起摆在自己卧室床头的音乐盒，一个永远只会演奏胡桃夹子开头两个小节的木头盒子，表面站着个小人，即使只有重复的两个小节，也一直在既定的轨道上旋转，双手半垂不垂地落在身边，并没有人知道等会儿会做些什么。  
从一楼通向阁楼的楼梯又窄又陡，那个人又挣扎个不停，他不得不在楼梯间处停下来。  
“嘿，我在这里——”  
他对圈在自己胳膊里的陌生人说道，舌头小心地吐出了后续的那几个音节。  
“——鼬。”  
“你听到了吗？我在这里，没问题的。”  
“鼬？”  
“是睡着了吗……”

“这是哪儿？”  
他醒了，睁开了眼睛，两只黑眼睛嵌在半开的眼睫之间，就像沉于水中的两块石头。他缓慢地转动着头部，黑色的长发在枕头表面上拖曳着。他看见了自己，又越过他看见了身后空空荡荡的房间，便挣扎着想要从那张斑秃的紫色天鹅绒沙发上爬起来。  
“我觉得，如果你愿意的话，还是躺下来为妙。这儿天花板太低，即使是坐着也会觉得像是关在一个小笼子里，透不过气来。”  
他伸出一只手按住他的肩膀，让这位客人重新躺下来。  
那位客人顿了顿，脸颊上还带着醉酒之后的红晕。半分钟后，他又将之前的那个问题重复了一遍：  
“这里是哪儿？”  
“如你所见，这是我住的地方。”他盘腿坐了下来，正对着鼬的脸。在他的注视下，鼬慢慢地抬起一只胳膊，挡住了自己的眼睛。  
“你就住在这样的地方？”  
“不然呢？”他耸耸肩，“酒吧招待的薪水可是很有限的。”  
宇智波鼬张了张嘴，最终却什么都没说。所以他继续道：  
“我想，除非你认识我，不然不会几次三番带着一张马上就要哭出来的脸来这儿，并永远趁着我回过头去的时候注视着我。除非你知道我过去到底过着什么样的生活，不然不会说刚刚那样的话。”  
“刚刚在楼梯上时，你嘴里叫着‘止水’，我是叫止水对吗？”  
他伸出双手，包住了鼬横搭在胸腹部上的那只手，让那冰凉的掌心贴在自己滚烫的额头上：  
“……所以，能和我说说看吗？我想知道自己是谁，每一天都在想这件事，已经快要想疯了。”  
“求你了，鼬。”

4  
这是一出歌队先于英雄毁灭的悲剧——  
他想着，深色的衣角擦过了浅灰色的墙壁。  
这儿窗户很少，墙却很厚，所以大白天仍旧开着灯，室内呈现出一股不自然的冷白色。走廊很长，一路上路过了很多紧紧掩住的房门与拐角，但是除了一左一右像是把他夹在中间催促他快点向前走的警卫外，几乎无人同他们擦肩而过。  
——所以再也没有衔接，没有转换；无人提问也无人审判，圆形的剧场鸦雀无声，而他——他站在舞台中心，无数双黑洞洞的眼睛紧紧地盯着他，没有人知道接下来还会发生什么。

“如无意外，我就是政府指派给你的辩护律师了，我叫宇智波鼬。”在进门时他这么说道。  
这是一间监狱的会客室里，里面早已经坐着一个穿着单薄的土黄色囚服的男人，手铐穿过了桌子上的铁环，好几个全副武装的卫兵面无表情地守在边上。他走进门后倒是退了出去，却仍然警觉地守在了门口。  
“其实我希望你晚点儿过来。”当他落座之后，对面那个男人这么说。  
“我以为你会希望早点看见我。”他听着，从冷得像块石头一样的包里向外掏着卷宗资料，递到那个人手里。  
“我也希望如此，但是，你看，这鬼天气——”他接过了资料，两只手摊开，铁链被滑稽地扯成一条直线。

这栋建筑大概只有这么几个房间的暖气还算正常，12月冰冷的水雾凝结在隔栅状的窗户上，愁云惨雾一片。鼬的大衣从进门开始就被强制扣留在了更衣室里，所以对此有切身体会。  
“你知道吗——”那个人说道，手腕活动着像是要给他做个愉快的手势，可是手腕却被手铐给束缚住了。  
“你是我的第二个辩护律师——这种案子，这种并非涉及恶性刑事犯罪的案子，突然地派这么多警卫来，又突然更换辩护律师，即将要发生些什么，我想我们两个都明白。”  
他又动了几下，手铐间铁链的环节摩擦着那只固定在桌面的铁环，发出了哗啦哗啦的响动。一般来说这是个示威的姿势，但是由他做起来却颇有几分苦中作乐的味道。  
“不，其实也可以有很多原因。”他说。  
“确实会有很多原因。但是我想，像您这样一位优秀的律师，一定可以——”  
“不。”他唐突地打断了那个人的话，手指在裤子上攥紧。  
“……不，我——”他顿了顿，准备继续却反而被打断了。

“我知道你现在在想什么，犹豫什么，小鼬。”那个人温和地开口道，两只手滑稽地在那个铁环两边拉扯着手铐间的链子，就像是要伸出手触碰他一样。  
“但是请原谅，在这儿，以这样的状态，我没办法说出来。你肯定也有别的话没有办法说出口，但是没事，我都知道。”  
“一定不会有问题的。”  
这话说完之后很长一段时间两个人都没有开口，除了卷宗翻阅时哗啦啦的声响外就只剩下间或金属的几声。虽然沉默，却并不觉得难受。可是一旦开口，他却觉得自己会笑出来。

时间到了，宇智波鼬起身离开了会客室。  
这次会面他有两句话没有说，而且这两句话可能还是最为至关重要的两句。  
其一是：  
你比上次见面时看上去瘦了不少。  
另一个则是——

但他知道自己之后应该做什么。

5  
那具男尸是在河岸区的一片空沙滩上被发现的，身上穿着深色条纹的西装以及同色的裤子，因为天色太暗而分不出具体的颜色，鞋袜都被冲走了，脸色铁青，手指却出乎意料地扣在了一起，就像之中本来应该有一朵花似的。  
他先是在远远地看着，起初以为是走回去报了警，又再走回来，那个男人还躺在那儿，无声无息，也没有动过。  
警车过了半个小时才到，其中只下来了一个人，走过来的时候还不停地揉着眼睛。  
现在还太早，除了船员或者酒吧里的人不会有人这么早过来。警察指了指对面空无一人的大街说道。  
哦。他看见了躺在地上的东西，那个如果活着大概算是在祈祷的东西，转身用手势招呼着坐在车里坐着抽烟提神的警察下来。另一个人出来了，他带着手枪。两个警察走到了那一片深色的软沙地上，远远地围着转了几圈用胶带拉出了禁区，问他有没有见过这个人，他说没有，从没见过。  
这时其中一个人突然笑了一下，说：“啊……我想起你是谁了——”  
“几个月之前，也是我们把你从这儿抬走的。”他掏了掏口袋，又弹出一支烟，火机随之亮了一下，“不过你可要好运得多，我们把你往外拖的时候你忽然就咳了两声，喊着‘水、我要水’，就醒了过来。”  
“指不定这个人和你来自同一个地方。”

一天后他比报纸提前了一些知道那个死去的男人是谁。警察主动告诉他说，首先，他并不是被淹死的，他是被掐死的，高耸的领子挡住了他脖子上的手印，犯人几乎就在第二天过来找他们自首——都是本地的居民，有着家庭和亲人，因为金钱问题痛下杀手。其次，就算凶手并没有承认这些，他们也能确定受害者是谁——那具尸体上还带着证件，一个用棕色麂皮包住的驾照，手指上带着的婚戒内缘刻着他的名字缩写。

“最后，你——有没有，哪怕只是一点——想起来？”  
“没有，不过，多谢你的关心。”  
“祝你好运，年轻人，你可以多沿着河向上走走。”

 

他辞了工作，打包了一个半空的行李袋，给在酒馆里认识的人好些钱换了一张假身份的居留证。他没什么需要攒钱的理由，倒是有太多需要花钱的地方了。  
在填假名的时候，那人话中满是揶揄地说道：“到现在为止，你给自己想好了名字吗？难道继续用‘独眼龙’？没有任何人会能忍受别人叫自己独眼龙的。”  
“止水。”他说，“姓你可以随便怎么写，但是名要叫止水。”

船票上写着的时间是下午六点欠一刻，真正驶离港口的时间却是半小时之后了。簇新的居留证贴在他胸口的内袋上。闭上眼睛时他又看见了那个男人。  
啊，那已经是一个之前的事了。那天晚上他什么都没有说，即使他真的就如自己所妄想的那样，用舌头和牙齿撬开了他紧闭的嘴，他也一言不发。不管他对他做什么都一言不发，顶多伸手攥住淡蓝色的床单。  
第二天他醒得很早，早得几乎没有睡着。他则是根本没睡——习惯了，但凡有那么一点头绪，他总会整晚整晚地睡不着。  
他问鼬：“你现在需要什么？”  
“一张船票”他说，报了大概的时间与确定的地点。他穿好衣服出门时用眼角看见他掖紧了被子，头埋进了枕头里，好像很冷似的。

 

在波浪的摇晃之中，止水又开始睡不着，他开始不清楚自己去上游到底是为了什么。

6  
他坐在餐厅里，所乘坐的船在浪涛上翻滚。今日的天气不太好，所以几乎无人外出。这样一个灰蒙蒙的日子，绝大多数乘客——他怀疑是除自己以外的所有人——都会选择在自己温暖的船舱中打盹。连带着吧台后的侍者也昏昏欲睡，对他这位突兀的客人不理不睬。  
不过这样也好，他可以一个人占了一整张桌子。地图摊开躺在桌面上，已经冷得彻底的咖啡和甜食被推去了另一端。那咖啡入口时有一股木头屑的味道，他就喝了一口，就重新捡起了笔，沿着那条象征河流、弯弯曲曲仿佛蠕虫的蓝线，从这儿最著名的贯通两大国家的大桥开始，一路向下分别编上了号，最后的数字终止在了6上。

船马上就要入港了，目的地是自由贸易区，一处被夹在三个大国之间的中立地带。他从其中一个大国处出发，但是奇怪的是，比起自己拥有着宅邸与亲人的起点，他倒可能对终点更为熟悉一些。  
这不是他的第一个“终点”，这是第3处——顺着那条蓝线向下，再过3个小圆圈，这条蓝色的细小将汇入一片形状不规则的蓝色色块之中。  
他转头看向了餐厅里圆形的舷窗，一只手撑着额头，因为阴天的缘故，连带着原本蓝色的河面也变得雾蒙蒙一篇，一点也不讨喜。水在窗外奔流着，即将入海，他已经没有时间了。

7  
他认识这几位老先生并非是有意之举。毕竟他们所住的船舱差着至少两个等级。但是当他门正讨论一道特别困难的字谜时，他竟然随口就答了出来。  
“真让人惊讶。”他们推了推眼镜，打量着他身上勉强算作整洁的旧衣服，浑浊的眼珠在镜片后面闪着奇异的光泽，“您应该是从贸易港那儿来的吧，不过像您这样的年轻人——不，最好不要受到过招募吧。”  
最后一个问题让他奇怪又在意。

晚上时他们有幸坐在一起吃了一顿。在他们的交谈中，止水得知这几位均是大学教授，研习的是一门名为“密码学”的学科。他便又多问了几句，对方倒是惊讶于他对现今世界局势一无所知的状态。于是他老老实实地解释了自己目前的现状。  
在听完之后，饭桌上呈现出了诡异的寂静。那几位老人面面相觑，最后为首的那个清了清嗓子，最后开了口：  
“今年是69年了呀，那就是10年前的事了——”  
那是个很长的故事——他在脑内试图将那些信息简化——两个国家因为长期以来的罅隙开始了战争，最终战火蔓延至了全世界。除了战场上的血肉相搏，还有另外一个战场，一个由情报所构成的战场。他们都是服役于那个战场上的士兵，从刚刚上大学的孩子，到老师，到年至耄耋的老人，全部都用大脑作战，所面临的怪物是一个被命名为“sharinga”的密码机。  
战场上缴获过来的原型机被拆开了，内里结构一一摆了出来：齿轮、转子还有接线板，组合在一起却是远超当时技术水平的难缠。无数种组合的可能性，生成的密码几乎毫无规律可言，面对着那数以亿计无法暴力破解的可能性，他们几乎都选择了放弃。  
“那后来呢？”  
“有人出现了。”其中一个说道。  
“是啊，多亏了他。”  
“一个——”另一个欲言则止。  
“我们不能说他是英雄，也不能说他是叛徒。”这又是另外一个人，他开口说，“他是敌对国家的人，却为我的国家服务。我从没有见过他，他只和那些高层见面——他学的是数学，据说是个年轻人，长得非常英俊。他毕竟不是我的学生，我也没见过他，却听过他的名字，当时读书时他可有名了呢——啊，你们谁还记得？我就记得开头是シ了。”

——シスイ，止水。  
不知为何，他的脑子里竟然自动将后续的几个音节拼了上去。

“我只记得他的姓氏了。”  
“叫宇智波对吧？那个‘宇智波’。”

他已经认识了一个宇智波，可是，他会不会也是一个宇智波呢？

——宇智波止水。

这会是他的名字吗？

接下来的话他几乎一个字都没听进去。

在晚饭结束后，那群老人之中的一个突然找上了他（止水印象之中这个人一直没说过话）对他说道：  
“很早之前——大概是几年前了，我曾在自己的同侪桌上见过一张照片，那上面有个人很像你。”他让自己摘了蒙在一边的眼罩，用手挡在眼前遮住视线里的半张脸，端详了一会儿才继续：  
“确实是越看越像，那张照片上据说是他最得意的弟子，早几年我本可以直接带你去找他——可是很遗憾，他已经去世有几年了，又没有子女，所有的遗物都处理掉了，唉。”  
“我也很遗憾。”莫名的哀痛突然压在了他的心上，就像他真的曾是那位死者最宝贝的学生一样。  
他似乎只把这句话当成了客套，只是自顾自地继续道：  
“不过我可以给你写一封信，等到了目的地你可以去当地的警局调出档案来，我在那儿有几个熟人可以帮你这个忙。我猜你就是木叶的人，没错的。”他安慰似的拍拍止水的肩膀。

除了谢谢，他已经没有什么别的能说的了。

8  
咔哒，门开了。  
摆满架子的暗房中响起了亦步亦趋的脚步声，一时间竟然不知道到底有多少人进来了。最后只剩下顶端排气扇旋转的机械声响，好将突然飞扬起的尘土气味抽离出这间房子。

新历2567年12月23日

调查对象：【此处已涂黑】  
性别：男  
出生时间及地点：新历2538年10月9日于【】国境内  
出生证明：详见后续附件  
主要亲属：父亲：【此处已涂黑】  
母亲：【此处已涂黑】  
国籍：无国籍  
最新状态：K国永久居民  
主要经历：  
2553年：以政治难民身份到达木叶境内。因原居国U国联盟政府不承认其全家为本国侨民，故仅颁发普通居留证。  
同年年底其父亲因病去世。  
2555年 - 2561年：木叶大学破格录取，就读于数学系。  
学籍认证资料：详见后续附件  
2562年：攻读博士期间被情报部门招募，经审核合格后录用  
政治审核背景资料：详见后续附件

2563年：加入密码机“sharinga”破译小组，代号【此处已涂黑】  
同时期活动经历：详见后续文件  
2564年：获取永久居民身份，同年化名【此处已涂黑】以间谍身份在多国活动。  
主要活动经历：详见后续表项。  
其他曾用化名：【此处已涂黑】、【此处已涂黑】、【此处已涂黑】。

…………

2567年：身份暴露。

结论：经组织批准，此份文件准许在未经备份的情况下销毁

“咚”，这是盖章的声音，紧接着又有其他的声音——像是来自于另一个不存在的世界的声音那般，谁也没发现，就突然挤入了房间之中，安静地回荡着。  
你听：  
火焰在燃烧。  
什么东西破碎时的咔咔声。  
金属的刀片切绞着肉与内脏，柔软的组织竟然也能发出铮铮的声响。

没了，没了，什么都没了。

门再次被阖上。排气扇继续旋转，空气中再也没有了尘土的气味。


End file.
